Thank You
by elyon14340
Summary: Nami remembers that fateful day at Arlong Park, and how they saved Robin. Warning: May contain spoilers for Enies Lobby Arc. Luffy x Nami


**Hmmm… Honestly, I don't know what got into my mind… I just know I have to type another story… or is it a story? I dunno… Oh well… Here it is… It's about Nami thinking of Luffy (OOC? As if I care!) POV style of course… Warning: May contain spoilers… (Enies Lobby Arc)**

He sure saved a lot of people… Or, to be more precise, he sure saved the hopes and dreams of his nakama. All of us, no exception. Especially Robin, since we just got her out of Enies Lobby. Oh, I know how it feels to be saved from endless torture.

He just saved my dream from Arlong. Well, to me, it's like it just happened. Even though we left Cocoyashi Village for a long time now. Still! Memories of that fateful day are coming back to me.

It just happened in a single day. In a single day, I was betrayed by Arlong, he sent that mouse-like Marine captain who took all of my money. To think I only need 7 million more! In a single day, I felt… special. Special because of all people, I'm the one he entrusted with his hat.

It's as if that fate intended me to meet them; Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Sanji-kun. The four men who fought for me at that fateful day at Arlong Park.

I remember the time that I was still having fun with them, hiding myself from that painful truth. I was having so much fun with them, they respected me and never took advantage of me even if I was the only female at the Going Merry at that time. We played cards, he made his own rules, oh, I had so much fun! I forgot that I still have a duty at that time.

But that duty was a lie. And I… The poor girl who believed in the world of freedom, convinced myself that I could still earn money even though I already am betrayed by Arlong. But there he goes, placing that hat on my head, and saying "Let's go!" to the other three… and voila! They headed to Arlong Park.

I thought a man like him couldn't beat Arlong. For eight years I have seen how strong Arlong is. I have seen him sink five Marine ships in a blink of an eye. I have seen him destroy any ship that attempted to rescue the villagers of Cocoyashi.

And so, I believed that he is invincible. That there is no way a human can beat him. Even though I've seen Luffy fight against Captain Kuro, I still thought he can never beat Arlong.

That's what I lack. I lack faith on him. If I believed on him in the first place, then, Nojiko wouldn't be shot by that mouse Marine captain, or Bellemere-san's orchard would never be destroyed by their dirty hands.

I only had faith on him when he started heading towards Arlong Park. Nojiko told me about it. Gen-san asked them why are they fighting. But their answer was simple: I was crying.

To think that Luffy doesn't even know the reason why I was crying. I think what he knows is that Arlong might have hurt me in some way. But he didn't care about that! All he wanted was to kick his ass.

He destroyed everything in the cartography room. He freed me, from that prison. That prison where I was forced to do what I do not want to do. He destroyed everything.

I wonder why he plays the part of the hero. He's strong, yes, without doubt. But why is it that he always helps us out, even if we didn't ask for it?

What he did to me, he just did that to Robin. We saved her from the government's clutches even if she's not asking us to do so. And when she said she wants to die, Luffy replied in a very stubborn way. Stubborn, yet reasonable.

He fought that pigeon-guy even if he's gonna die. Heroic? No, I think martyr is the word.

Oh well… I might not have the chance to know the reason. If I ask him, he'll just say, "We're nakama." With that trademark grin of his on his face.

Anyhow, I want to thank him, but can't say it in front of him since he wouldn't even understand. I already thanked Sanji-kun; trust me, he had hearts all over him; Usopp; he just smiled and gave an OK sign; and Zoro, who just raised his eyebrow at me and grinned.

So… He's the only one I didn't thank. But will he understand? He may be 17, but I think his mind's stuck in the brain of a 10-yr. old.

I thanked the other three already, he's the only one left. But how could you say thank you to a simpleminded moron without having to explain yourself? If I say "Thank you, Luffy" he'll just ask, "Why are you thanking me, Nami?" then he'll tilt his head in wonder.

So I guess I just have to say a silent thank you in my mind, since I can't tell it to him. He just wouldn't understand. But once I find the right moment, of course I'll thank him.

If only he knows how much I'm indebted to him. Oh well, thank you Luffy.

"'Welcome…" was the only thing I heard from my back.

**Ahh… so there it is! I don't know, but everytime I type my stories it always sticks to my mind that Luffy has 3 things: childish charm, instinct, and a good mind-reader. Hee hee… Everytime I make a Luffy x Nami fic, those 3 things always sticks to my mind. Should I say those 3 characteristics? So there… Sorry if OOC, bear with me, I just had my birthday this Saturday, so I'm kinda overjoyed. R&R please, and my thanks.**


End file.
